Weve always been rivals, havnt we? 'Jared PT2'
by Jared the Fanfic Writer
Summary: My 2nd part of my fanfic branching from demonkid247's fanfic


Setting: Pewter City

Time-2:51 PM

Location- Outside Mt. Moon

Well, heres a short story of what happened...

Abra was sitting there, simply staring at me, and suddenly i heard,"why do you look like your eyes are leaking?" i looked around too see if anyone was there, but only the abra was there, i then heard,"well, can you talk or not? humans are so strange..." i looked again, nobody there, then i remembered, Abra's are psychic-type pokemon, TELEPATHY!

i asked,"Can you talk?" and i got an answer! "Of course i can! technically all pokemon can talk, but Abra's like me can talk telepathically to humans with the same brain-wave pattern" i was so excited, i could talk to a pokemon! i asked abra if he was interested in having a human partner to train with, and he said "well thats the reason why i took your ball-thingy, ive always wanted a trainer, but you surprised me and i ran..." i apolagized, and asked, "well, if you want to be my pokemon, then you have to help me get out of this cave..." Abra's eyes shone brightly, as most of the cave illuminated, i didnt want to ask at the time how he was doing it, but i was very releived, we were on our way out, Abra on my shoulders.

Through the help of Abra's "Flash" technique, we were able to get out of Mt. Moon in just about an hour, much short span of time than it took me to even find him...

We got back to Pewter around 1:00ish, im not usually awake during the afternoon, im more of a night person, and luckily Abra was too, when we arrived back home (or home to me at least) Abra was a bit surprised, he didnt expect me to be living in a rented apartment building on my own, he asked me "Why arent you living with your parents?" I told him that I had ran away from my parents, because they were the exact opposite of me in every way, but Abra was still happy when he found out how comfortable a mattress was.

It was a pretty simple place, normal size room, a dresser overpiled with clothes, a small bucket I used as a proxy washing machine, and my desk covered with random items, including an old TM my uncle had given me before I was emancipated from my family, it contained 'Dragon Claw', a very powerful dragon-type attack, I had always loved dragon-types for their amazing head-on power.

Later that day, scrounging up the last of my hard-earned money, I left my home for the last time, I got a bit of extra money for selling it off to someone, I had no more reason to be in pewter city anymore, and once I got back at the gang, I would have to deal with harassment, so I was leaving after tonight.

I went to the pokemart first off, and had enough money to buy 2 potions, 3 pokeballs, and a TM called "Ice Punch" I tried it on abra, and luckily he was able to learn it, I also went to a clothes store, and bought a pair of dark-blue pants, a dark-blue shirt, a black overshirt, and a dark blue hat with a white pokeball symbol on it, from there, I went training with Abra in the park, and learned his techniques, he knew "Flash","Ice Punch","Confusion", and "Teleport".

It was 10:00 PM... time to see if Abra was my destined partner, the walk to the old path seemed to take forever, Abra was very excited, I could tell by the fact he couldnt stay still while trying to balance himslef on my shoulder, when we arrived, there was 4 people there, the 3 trainers from before, and the gang leader, he seemed surprised to see me there.

My first opponent, was the trainer with the geodude, he seemed a bit overconfident, I was just happy I was fighting my first battle! He sent out his geodude, and Abra dismounted from my shoulder, the battle had begun! Geodude flew forward as his trainer yelled, "TACKLE geodude!" I called Abra and said "use Ice Punch!", Abra's paw shone a light blue as he sat there, motionless. Just before Geodude hit, Abra teleported behind him and delivered a critical hit, freezing Geodude solid, and apparently making him faint as well! I was amazed, Abra was amazing! but then i got a challenge from the gang leader... and i dont back down easily.


End file.
